People rely on transportation more heavily with the development of urbanization and industrialization. To improve driving safety, a variety of safety protection apparatuses or assistance apparatuses have been developed.
For example, a driver often checks whether there is an object by a side-view mirror when making a lane change or a turn. However, many kinds of side-view mirrors include a blind spot for driving vision. Therefore, some vehicles are configured with a blind spot detector to improve driving safety. Taiwan Patent Published No. M249874 disclosed a blind spot detector for vehicles, which includes multiple radars at two sides of the vehicle to detect objects in the region of a blind spot for driving vision.
Besides, some vehicles are equipped with auxiliary infrared illumination to help the driver get better vision for driving at night or in the rain. For example, Japan Patent Published No. P2005-14845A disclosed a common auxiliary infrared illumination. Generally speaking, the light source of an infrared ray is combined with the headlight set, and the infrared camera is located on front side of the vehicle body, such as back of the side-view mirror, to capture an image in front of the vehicle. The image captured by the infrared camera is shown by an indicator to serve as a driving reference for the driver.
On the other hand, occasionally one may encounter some dangerous driving, including an S-turn way or lane deviation, when the driver is tired. Therefore, some vehicles are equipped with a lane deviation alarm system to send the warning signal when the lane deviation is detected. For example, Taiwan Patent Published No. 582349 disclosed a warning apparatus, which is located at both front sides of the vehicle and used to send the warning signal to warn the driver while the vehicle deviates from the lane.
However, each apparatus above-mentioned is in operation independently. As a result, if a consumer needs an integrated driving assistance system with more complete vision-based functions, he needs to install different assistance apparatuses with different functions respectively, which is time-consuming and effort-consuming.
For this reason, it's necessary to provide an integrated driving assistance apparatus for driving vision to improve driving safety completely.